It is often desirable to obtain information from documents in addition to the human readable information printed on the surface of the document. For instance, documents of many types are susceptible to tampering, alteration and counterfeiting. Lottery tickets for probability games are an example of a document which is particularly susceptible to tampering. A probability game lottery ticket normally has play areas, each containing play indicia covered by an opaque material, for example a latex material. To play the game, an individual scratches off the latex covering a specified number of the play areas to reveal the play indicia underneath. The player then determines if the combination of revealed play indicia is a winner such as the play indicia are all the same symbol or add up to a winning number.
Part of the popularity of such probability games is derived from the fact that each and every ticket is a potential winner. If a player has lost, the player can scratch off the latex covering the remaining play areas and verify that at least one winning combination is present. Consequently, this type of game is generally perceived by lottery players as being more legitimate than other types of instant lottery games.
The fact that every ticket is potentially a winner also invites players to tamper with the tickets. Because every ticket can win if the right play areas are selected, some players look for ways to determine the play indicia contained in every play area in order to identify the location of a winning combination. If the player can conceal the fact that he has seen the play indicia, the player subsequently can remove the latex covering from the play areas containing the winning combination and claim a prize.
One technique used to accomplish this result involves lifting the latex to look at the play indicia before gluing the latex back into place. Typically, probability game lottery tickets are validated by the visual observation of a human lottery agent. It can be difficult to visually detect this sort of tampering. Thus, probability game lottery tickets are particularly susceptible to fraudulent tampering and because no effective way of preventing or detecting such tampering has been developed, probability lottery games have not become commercially successful.
A second threat to the integrity of a document is the intentional alteration of its contents. For example, an individual may try to alter the information on a driver's license, contract, test answer form, invoice or inventory form. Such an alteration may involve the changing of a number in the document by removing the original number and inserting a new number. In the case of laminated documents, such as drivers licenses, the document can be delaminated and the driver's photograph can be replaced with the photograph of another person and the license relaminated. Such alterations can be very difficult to detect, especially if there are no other copies of the document.
A third type of problem posed in the document security context involves counterfeiting. Rather than altering an existing document, the counterfeiter actually creates a document and attempts to pass it off as being genuine. Thus, paper currency, tickets, tags, and labels are often counterfeited and proffered as the real thing. The magnitude of this problem has substantially increased with the advent of the color photo copier.
For example, the owner of a trademark might sell t-shirts bearing that trademark to increase the value of the shirt. In an attempt to thwart pirates, the trademark owner might also attach a identifying tag to the t-shirts. This makes it easier to determine whether a given t-shirt is genuine. In order to disguise the fact that t-shirts are counterfeits, a counterfeiter will reproduce not only the t-shirt's design, but also the tag. While being forced to create a similar looking tag will increase his costs, if the value of the trademark is sufficiently high, the counterfeiter will continue to attach a counterfeited tag.
There have been a number of techniques developed to improve the security of printed documents including the addition of magnetic materials to the document which are magnetically encoded with information that can be used to verify its authenticity. However, magnetically encoded information can in many instances be easily detected, read and altered and thus is not always suitable for verifying the integrity of a document and as such is generally not suitable for lottery tickets and probability tickets in particular. Another disadvantage of magnetically encoding information on a document, is that alterations to the magnetically encoded information are not generally detectable. Other methods for verifying the integrity of lottery tickets have been used such as inks that change color when tampered with but none of these methods have been sufficiently secure to permit the commercial sale of probability tickets.
There have also been a number of techniques developed for using electrical circuits in documents to represent information. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,311, 5,471,040 and 5,484,292. However, these documents suffer from a number of disadvantages including being expensive to manufacture and the delectability of the circuits in the document.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved system for obtaining information from documents to discourage tampering, alteration and counterfeiting while at the same time to provide documents that can be economically manufactured in large volumes.